particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mordusian Socialist Party (historical)
The Socialist Party of Mordusia (S) was a social democratic and green party in Mordusia. It was founded in October 3293 by Athena Ligeia. In 3296 it merged with the Union of Associations for Social Justice. History The Socialist Party was founded by a group of green pacifists in 3293, in order to give a voice to the Mordusian working class. A leading character in the party's early years was Athena Ligeia, often considered the party's main founder. Rise of Mordusian socialism In the 3290s, the Mordusian republic was a one-party state, with a right-wing religious and capitalist party in constant power. After an attempt by the government to dissolve the Mordusian Confederation of Workers, thousands of trade unionists and labourers decided they needed a proper party to manage their political affairs. In October of 3293, the Socialist Labour Party of Mordusia was founded. When it established its own party platform, it decided to change its name simply to the Mordusian Socialist Party. Athena Ligeia, a renowned Marxist, became the party's first leader, demonstrating the party's vast cover of the political spectrum. Rise to power After the election of 3296, the Socialist Party gained 367 seats in the States-General, and 48,76% of the votes. This stood in a heavy contrast to 0,06% two years earlier. The breakthrough of the party was believed to have happened when the ruling party invited Athena Ligeia to a television debate. As she came up with nearly all the ideas of her party during the debate, people saw another voting option. When it was time to form a government after the election, the Society of Brethren, the government party, decided to include the Socialist Party in a unity government, in exchange for loyalty. The Socialists agreed to form a government with the Society, and the Socialist Party now stood in a powerful position. Dissolution The party was officially merged with the UASJ in 3296, and Athena Ligeia and most other Socialist members joined the new party instead. Ideology The party described itself as a social democratic party, yet it also showed some traces of moderate Marxism, and a significant influence of eco-socialism and socialist feminism. Therefore, the 'socialist' part of the name did not fit for all its members, but at the least a large majority of them. Social policy The Socialists were socially liberal, supporting gay marriage, legalisation of abortion and the extension of civil rights within a communitarian society. The party was also generally secular, and fought for the separation of state and church. However, it also supported the individual's right to believe in whatever he or she wants to, as long as it does not affect society. Fiscal policy The party was a moderate socialist party, and did thus not want complete state ownership, nor libertarian socialism, to be the status quo of economics in Mordusia. In its ideological constitution, it stated that it wanted three economic sectors: a social private sector, a public sector and a co-operative union and council sector. According to the constitution, these sectors should take up approximately 30, 45, and 25 percent of the fiscal affairs of Mordusia respectively. Election results Category:Parties of Mordusia